Little Black Dress
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: Percy and Annabeth bond over her little black dress. Percabeth AU. TW-mentioned suicide, but not too graphic. Enjoy! Written by SOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy. Please do.**

 **Also I might make this into a multi-chapter story. Review if you think I should!**

 **-SOS**

 **Little Black Dress**

My mom was late coming home again. For most people, that was a good thing, because they could be home alone. It wasn't good for me, because I would have to spend time alone with my stepfather, Gabe.

I hesitated outside the doorway. I could hear Gabe and his buddies laughing and talking, but Gabe sounded angrier than usual.

Usually I took that as a sign that my mom wasn't home, so I just stood outside the doorway until I sensed his footsteps coming to the door. Then I took off running.

I ran for a minute, then stopped on a bridge. There was a blonde girl standing there in a little black dress. I couldn't see her face-she was facing the other way-but the way her shoulders shook made it seem like she was crying.

I walked up to her. "Whose funeral is it?" I asked, referring to the black dress.

"My mom's." Her voice showed no sign of emotion, though tears ran down her face.

"Shouldn't you be there, then?" I wondered.

"It was two years ago," she stated flatly.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say.

"That dress really brings out your eyes?" It came out like a question.

"My eyes are grey. The dress is black." She rolled her eyes.

"It was supposed to be compliment," I pouted.

"Whatever." She looked away and stared off into the distance.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and I'm really good at changing the subject, so who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson. My dad died when I was born. But I was never brave enough to do anything about it."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth's face was blank.

"Um, I don't know, you looked like you were going to jump?" Percy regretted the words as soon as he said them. Even if she hadn't been planning to jump, his words might have triggered her enough to be seriously thinking about it.

"No," she frowned, and I sighed in relief. "That's not why I'm here."

"I'm here because this is where my mom jumped."

I froze. I looked down at the water, then back at Annabeth.

"She jumped?" I asked. "Why?"

"I don't know." Annabeth shrugged. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"So the reason you're standing here crying is because you're trying to figure out why your mom died?" I tried not to sound incredulous.

"Yes. And I'm not crying," she said, wiping the last tears away.

"Okay, you're not. Do you want to take a walk with me to the other side of this bridge?" I offered.

"Okay. But...but you have to hold my hand," she answered.

"Fine, but may I ask why?" I questioned.

"Because otherwise, I'll jump."

My eyes widened, and I grabbed her hand. "There will be none of that happening today or ever," I said.

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks, Percy. Hey, I should really be getting home, but here's my number if you want to hang out again."

She got a little notebook from her pocket and wrote down a number.

"See you later," she said, and skipped away down the road.

I immediately put the number into my phone before going home. Luckily, my mom was there, so I was easily able to sneak up to my room.

Life would get better.

I just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note-**

 **I'm trying to finish all my multi-chapters before New Year's. Here's this.**

 **Basically, Percy just spirals into insanity. Not my best writing, but sorry.**

 **This story is officially complete.**

 **-SOS**

 **C** **hapter 2:**

But I was wrong.

The next day, my phone received a text from the number I had put as Annabeth's in my contacts. I smiled, expecting to see a "Hi!" or "Good morning!" text, but what I saw instead made me almost stop breathing.

"Dear Annabeth's friends and relations," the screen said. "A few hours ago, Annabeth killed herself. She wrote a note, and here it is." An attachment to the text showed a picture of Annabeth's suicide note.

"Dear people who pretend to care, I am not sorry. You knew it was going to happen eventually. I hope you guys have good lives, unlike me. Keep being happy, and bye. –Annabeth."

Percy dropped his phone and ran out the door, ignoring his mom's confused stare and Gabe's glare and shouts that followed him all the way to the bridge, where he stopped, holding the railing and panting.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," Percy said, punching the railing, which was luckily strong enough to not collapse or even get dented. "Oh, wait, I'm not. Because you said, you _promised,_ you'd be fine and I wouldn't have to worry. I really thought you wouldn't lie to me, Annabeth. So, I'm not sorry. Not at all."

Percy climbed over the railing, pretending not to hear the crowd of people who had gathered behind him. Someone pulled him back over the railing, and he blacked out.

Waking up in a hospital was not Percy's idea of dying. He had expected the world to be black, maybe come out in some kind of Underworld, but not a hospital! Definitely not a hospital.

And he also didn't expect Annabath to be leaning over him, her blonde hair in his face.

"Annabeth? I thought you were dead!" Percy exclaimed.

"I am dead. This is a dream. I am sorry, but you're going to have live your life now," Annabeth whispered back. One by one, she touched each of his eyes, and they closed.

Percy awoke, for real, in the same hospital bed that had been in his dream. He knew it was real, because no Annabeth appeared over him. Instead, nurses rushed into his room, checking all of his signs.

"Perseus Jackson, why?" was the question his mom asked him when she came in for visiting hours.

Percy could only shake his head.

Every night, Annabeth would float into his dreams, with some kind of uplifting quote.

"HOPE-hold on, pain ends," she murmured, smiling.

Percy just thought he was going crazy.

When he finally got out of the hospital, Annabeth plagued his dreams even more. Soon, she wasn't even helping him. She was telling him to join her.

But Percy wasn't having any of it. He didn't sleep at night, hoping to avoid her, but to no avail. Every time he looked tired, his mom would insist on him taking a nap.

In the end, Percy married a girl named Rachel (he didn't really love her, but she was rich and pretty), had two kids named Annabeth and Jeffery, and lived to be eighty-nine years old.

He died in his sleep. One second Annabeth was trying to convince him to die, the next second he was gone.

Annabeth was wearing the same little black dress she had worn so long ago, and she was still a teenager. She frowned at Percy when she saw he was old, and laughed when he asked if they could still be friends.

"I liked you, Percy. I told you to join me. If you had, maybe we could still be friends," Annabeth replied.

And Percy almost cried when she walked away in her stupid little black dress that had caused him to almost help her so long ago.

Percy knew he would never have a happy ending, not with Annabeth and her stupid little black dress.


End file.
